Vifon Frizer Saga
Saga Namek 01 - Wspaniała planeta Namek! Nowy, przerażający przeciwnik - Frizer! Bulma obudziła się. Usiadła na łóżku, po czym zaczęła zwracać uwagę na lekki hałas z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Wstała, otwarła drzwi, gdzie zobaczyła trenujących Gohana i Kuririna, oraz ogromny bałagan. - Moglibyście tu posprzątać, to mój statek, nie życzę sobie śmieci! - krzyknęła na nich od progu, przerywając im ćwiczenia. - To twoje śmieci, my ich nie zrobiliśmy - odparł nieco zmieszany Kuririn. - Ale ja tu jestem kobietą a wy facetami, powinniście być dżentelmenami i to uszanować. - Nie dziwie się, że jesteś samotna. Jesteś strasznie leniwa... - Ty też, bo nie sprzątasz! - zdenerwowała się Bulma. - Posprzątam. - wtrącił się Gohan, po czym zaczął pracę. Kuririn dołączył się bez słowa, mając na celu uspokojenie Bulmy. Ta usiadła na jednym z krzesełek i po chwili zaczęła znów mówić. - Ile czasu zostało nam jeszcze do dotarcia na Namek według komputera? - zapytała lekkim głosem, jakby nie chciała przeszkadzać swoim kompanom. - Ostatnio jak sprawdzałem, a było to około dwóch, może trzech godzin temu, były równe dwa dni - odrzekł Gohan. - Niedużo, ale i tak mi się nie chce. Że też musiało tak się stać, że ziemskie Smocze Kule wygasły i musimy się tu targać... Cóż, przynajmniej może na tej planecie znajdę jakiegoś przystojnego chłopaka! - Nie licz na to, tu wszyscy będą wyglądać podobnie do Piccolo - odparł zażenowany Kuririn, wrzucając dużą ilość śmieci do kosza. - zresztą, przybyliśmy tu w celu zdobycia Smoczych Kul. - Poważniak się znalazł. - odparła Bulma. Tymczasem jednak, na oddalonej planecie, gdzie mieściła się centrala Armii Frizera, tuż przed jedno z wejść do budynku głównego wylądował statek bohatera. Trójka żołnierzy odpowiedzialnych za takie naruszenia strefy osoby szybko zareagowała, była jednak przerażona mocą niezapowiedzianego gościa. Stanęli w gotowości bojowej przed statkiem, który, otwierając się, wyłonił zakrwawioną twarz wpół zemdlonego Vegety. Widząc to, żołnierze podeszli bliżej, podnieśli ciało Vegety i pobiegli z nim, torując trasę siłą, do jedynej wolnej kapsuły leczniczej. Straż nad Vegetą objął jeden z silniejszych wojowników Armii Frizera, wysoki i bardzo szczupły Tagoma o szarej barwie skóry. Obserwował on proces leczenia Saiyana bardzo dokładnie, interesowało go to, gdyż Vegeta był od niego silniejszy. Liczył, że przez obserwacje, nauczy się czegoś pożytecznego do jego treningu. Książę Saiyan wyzdrowiał jednak bardzo szybko, niszcząc przy tym kapsułę leczniczą doszczętnie. Płyn wylał się na podłogę, zostając wręcz natychmiastowo wchłoniętym. Tagomie jednak szybko rzuciło się coś w oczy, szczegół w ciele Vegety, który nie został naprawiony. - Vegeta, twój ogon... - rzekł lekko zmieszany. - Cholera. Mam nadzieję, że odrośnie - odparł Vegeta, wykonując ruchy rozciągające w celu sprawdzenia i rozruszania swojego ciała. - Do rzeczy. Gdzie jest Frizer? - zapytał z irytacją i zażenowaniem w głosie, prawdopodobnie z powodu jego porażki na Ziemi. - Poleciał niedawno na Namek, chcąc znaleźć tam Smocze Kule, by stać się nieśmiertelnym. Twój detektor, proszę. - rzekł Tagoma, podając mu urządzenie. Nie był jednak w żaden sposób przerażonym mocą Vegety, który, przez wzgląd na Saiyańską krew, stał się silniejszy po uzdrowieniu. - A to drań! Dzięki za detektor, muszę jednak lecieć, mało czasu! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Saiyan, po czym od razu rzucił się w bieg do swojego statku. Odleciał wręcz natychmiastowo i skierował się w stronę planety Namek. Na Ziemi tymczasem Son Goku leżał w szpitalu z poważnymi obrażeniami po walce z Vegetą. Mimo tego, iż połowa jego ciała była w bandażach, wykonywał on ćwiczenia gimnastyczne. Jednocześnie rozmawiał na luźne tematy ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, w tym z żoną Chi-chi. Wtem, do sali, w której znajdował się młody Saiyan, niespodziewanie wszedł Yajirobe z sakiewką od Karina. - Goku, wyrosły już nam senzu. Masz, to jedna dla ciebie, resztę sobie zostaw dla towarzyszy albo dla siebie na później. Ja nie mam niestety czasu na pogawędki, muszę już lecieć. - Dziękuję, Yajirobe! - krzyknął Goku do wychodzącego już przyjaciela, po czym wyrzucił z sakiewki jedno senzu i zjadł. Natychmiastowo wrócił do sił i zerwał bandaże. - Skarbie, jesteś już całkowicie zdrowy? - spytała się go załzawiona ze szczęści żona. - Tak, nie martw się - odrzekł Saiyan, wyrzucając bandaże do kosza - spędzimy razem jednak tylko chwilę, zaraz muszę lecieć pomóc Gohanowi. Po tych słowach uściskał swą żonę i z całego serca ucałował. Spędzili krótką chwilę w milczeniu, którą przerwał krzyk Goku wzywającego Kintona. Szybko wyskoczył on na magiczną chmurkę, a następnie poleciał do ojca Bulmy. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, szybko odnalazł właściwą osobę i zapytał się, co z obiecanym statkiem, którym miał polecieć na Namek. Ojciec Bulmy wskazał mu na statek, tłumacząc mu jednak, że nie jest jeszcze dokończony. Wchodząc do środka, w oczy rzucały się nieprzyjemne barwy ścian. - Oprócz koloru, zostało mi do zrobienia nagłośnienie. Prócz tego, wszystko działa, jednak jutro powinno być gotowe już wszystko. - rzekł ze spokojem naukowiec. - Nie potrzebuję tego. Naucz mnie korzystać z tego i lecę! - w głosie Goku słychać było zniecierpliwienie. - Strasznie ci spieszno. Uważam, że kolory i nagłośnienie są potrzebne, ale skoro się upierasz... Pół godziny później Goku wylecial, by siedem dni później znaleźć się na Nameku. - Podczas treningu u Kaio, poddany byłem dziesięciokrotnie większej grawitacji niż na Ziemi, więc tu zacznę od dwudziestokrotnej. Powinno się udać. - rzekł Goku, uruchamiając kapsułę grawitacyjną. Zaraz po włączeniu upadł jednak na ziemię, chwytając się jej rękoma. Z trudem wstał i zaczął wykonywać proste ruchy, chwilę potem zbliżone do ruchów wykonywanych podczas walki. Żałując braku rozgrzewki, Saiyan kontynuował jednak trening, nie tylko z samej chęci stania się silniejszym, ale też obawy, że na Nameku coś złego może spotkać jego syna i przyjaciół. Gdy tylko poczuł, że podstawowe czynności nie sprawiają mu problemu, przeszedł do ćwiczeń takich jak pompki i brzuszki. Ćwiczył do wykończenia, potem robił sobie krótki odpoczynek i znów kontynuował. Spędził tak trzy godziny, a najcięższym wykonywanym ćwiczeniem były pompki na jednej ręce. Potem postanowił się najeść, odczekać kwadrans i wrócić do treningów. W tym tempie treningu Goku planował spędzić cały tydzień lotu na Namek. Niecałe dwa dni później oczom Bulmy, Gohana i Kuririna ukazała się wielka, zielona planeta, rozmiarami około cztery razy większa od Ziemi. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni jej wyglądem, jednak po kilkunastu minutach samego przyglądania się, naszła chwila refleksji. - Planeta jest duża, grawitacja więc też powinna być większa. W razie czego mi pomożecie? - spytała się z lekką obawą Bulma. - Jasne, nie ma problemu. Ciężka nie jesteś. - odrzekł Gohan. Kuririn jedynie przytaknął jego słowom. - Miło z waszej strony. Może być jeszcze jeden problem. Jeżeli kule będą w dużych odległościach od siebie, a atmosfera nie będzie przyjazna, może zabraknąć nam tlenu. W takim przypadku wracamy, rozumiecie? - Nie mamy wyjścia. Dobra, przygotujmy się na wstrząs, za chwilę lądujemy - rzekł Kuririn, po czym chwycił jedną ręką Bulmę, przytrzymując ją, a drugą specjalnie zrobionego w tym celu uchwytu. Turbulencje okazały się być bardziej nieprzyjazne niż się spodziewano, przez co młoda dziewczyna wymiotowała. Trafiła jednak na posadzkę statku, więc zażenowany faktem Kuririn bez słowa po prostu podał jej mop zaraz po wylądowaniu. W tym samym czasie Gohan postanowił wyjść w celu sprawdzenia atmosfery i grawitacji. Otworzył drzwi najpierw lekko, jednak nie czując problemu, pewnie wyszedł przed siebie. - Nie ma problemu, można wychodzić. Planeta jest cudowna! - krzyknął młody pół-Saiyan, informując przyjaciół. - Racja, jest piękna. Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego Piccolo zawsze starał się spędzać czas na łąkach. Jest tu bardzo zielono. - odparł Kuririn - Bulmo, kończ sprzątanie szybciej... - Już, już! - krzyknęła dziewczyna z wnętrza statku, po czym wzięła smoczy radar i wyszła ze statku. Nastała kolejna chwila zachwytu. Przerwana została jednak przez Bulmę, namawiającą wszystkich do wzięcia się za robotę. Powiedziała, że najsensowniejszym wyborem jest udać się czterysta kilometrów na zachód w celu znalezienia pierwszej kuli. Gohan z Kuririnem chwycili więc ją tak, by móc lecieć w trójkę, po czym rozpoczęli lot w stronę pierwszej kuli. W pewnym momencie jednak zatrzymali się z przerażeniem, ku zdziwieniu Bulmy. - Gohan, też to czujesz..? - rzekł Kuririn z przerażeniem, zlatując wraz z resztą w dół. - Tak, boję się tego! - odparł lekko złamanym głosem Gohan - co to za potężna moc? - Niemożliwe, to nawet nie może być Vegeta! Ta osoba ma moc przynajmniej kilka razy większą... już niech będzie chociaż, że przybyła po Smocze Kule, byleby nie była zła! - odrzekł Kuririn - leci w innym kierunku, zatem póki co nie mamy się czego obawiać. Lećmy dalej, być może jakoś to wyjdzie... Jak postanowił Kuririn, tak też się stało. Bulma jednak na radarze zauważyła, że jedna z kul faktycznie się przemieszcza. Oszacowała długość na 2400 kilometrów, zastanowiła się więc jak wielka musi być moc tajemniczej osoby, by można było ją tak łatwo wyczuć. Minęła godzina, a trójka Ziemian znalazła nameczańską wioskę, w której to znajdowała się smocza kula. Ich zachwyt i zadowolenie przerwał jednak nadlatujący obiekt z kosmosu nieznanego pochodzenia. Wylądował mniej więcej kilkaset kilometrów od nowo znalezionej miejscowości. Mimo tego, Kuririn wyczuł w tajemniczym obiekcie ki. Nie miał problemów z jego identyfikacją - był to Vegeta. - Vegeta też tu jest - rzekł do reszty przyjaciół z przerażeniem - gorzej być nie mogło. Jestem wręcz pewien, że będzie chciał zdobyć Smocze Kule. - Cholera! To nie może się udać, tyle potężnych przeciwników? - załamała się Bulma. - Nie wiemy po jakiej stronie jest to niesamowite ki. Może nie jest zły i nie będzie przeciwko nam? - odparł Gohan - chodźmy dalej, trzeba zdobyć Smoczą Kulę. Rozmowa toczyła się dalej, lecz wszyscy szli teraz pieszo w kierunku wioski. Gohan i Kuririn ukryli swoje ki w obawie przed wykryciem przez Vegetę. Zdobycie kuli okazało się nie być trudnym, krótka rozmowa z wodzem wioski wystarczyła, by ten oddał im swoją 5-cio gwiezdną kulę. - Uważajcie, na tej planecie grasuje potwór. Zniszczył już jedną wioskę i ukradł Smoczą Kulę. Jest niewiarygodnie zły i potężny, lepiej uciekać! Weźcie ze sobą kulę, by ten stwór was nie dopadł - wtrącił wódz wioski chwilę po oddaniu Ziemianom Smoczej Kuli. - A więc jednak jest zły? Cholera, czyli jednak mamy przechlapane. Nie możemy jednak się poddać, musimy ożywić przyjaciół... - odrzekł Kuririn. Sytuacja trwała w najlepsze. Bulma i reszta zdobyli drugą, 6-cio gwiezdną Smoczą Kulę, w czasie gdy tajemniczemu, potężnemu przeciwnikowi udało się zdobyć inną. Wódz drugiej napotkanej przez Ziemian wioski nazwał go "Lordem Frizerem, Imperatorem Galaktyki". Również doradził im, by uważali na niego, przez wzgląd na jego niesamowitą moc. Vegeta w tym czasie nie zdobył jednak żadnej kuli, jakby miał w zanadrzu jakiś inny plan. Nie było jednak to do końca prawdą - poleciał w stronę Frizera, licząc, iż uda mu się dopaść jednego z jego dwóch najsilniejszych wojowników, Dodorię lub Zarbona. Obserwował ich z daleka i wyczuwał ruchy ki w taki sposób, by nikt z Armii Frizera z samym Frizerem włącznie nie mógł go zauważyć. Czekał na odpowiedni moment do działania. Minął już dzień od przylotu statku Bulmy na Namek, do przylotu Goku zaś zostało trochę ponad cztery dni. Nie marnując jednak czasu, Gohan, Kuririn i Bulma po przespaniu nocy w domu z kapsułki ukrytym w jaskini, ruszyli dalej zdobywać Smocze Kule. Pech jednak sprawił tak, że udali się w kierunku tej samej wioski, co Frizer. Ziemianie wyczuli jednak jego ki kilkaset kilometrów wcześniej. Gohan z Kuririnem dotarli więc na miejsce skacząc i biegając, wcześniej jednak poprosili Bulmę by została. Ta ustawiła dom z kapsułki, była jednak załamana, że jej towarzysze zostawili ją samą na pastwę losu. W wiosce nameczan pierwszy pojawił się Frizer, obok niego Dodoria i Zarbon, a za nimi dwudziestu innych żołnierzy. Żołnierze na tyłach byli o wiele słabsi od tych na przedzie; byli nawet słabsi od Kuririna czy Gohana. Mimo tego, mieli ogromną przewagę liczebną, a do tego ochronę trzech potężnych sojuszników. Wódz wioski wyszedł na spotkanie z Frizerem. Mimo, iż wiedział, czego on chce, nie wziął ze sobą Smoczej Kuli. - Nie chce mi się owijać w bawełnę. Nudzi mnie ta nędzna planetka - zaczął rozmowę Frizer - chcę waszej Smoczej Kuli by spełnić sobie życzenie nieśmiertelności. Albo mi ją dasz, albo zabiję wszystkich. - Wybacz, ale nie mogę dać ci tak po prostu mojej Kuli. Jesteś podły, to wbrew wszelkim zasadom - odparł wódz. Frizer polecił więc swoim żołnierzom złapać po jednym Nameczanie, samemu zaś zabił strzałem z palca trzech. Wszystko to obserwowali z ukrycia Gohan i Kuririn; w sercu tego pierwszego zaczęła wzbierać się złość. - Wodzu, rozumiem twoje oburzenie, jednak nie masz wyjścia. Nie chcesz ocalić swoich ludzi? Masz piętnaście sekund, inaczej ich zabiję. Te dwójkę dzieci za tobą też. Szybka decyzja. - Zgoda więc. - rzekł wódz z pokorą i żalem - udam się po Smoczą Kulę, tylko każ tym ludziom puścić mych przyjaciół. - Puśćcie ich - rozkazał Frizer, jego wojownicy zaś posłuchali wręcz od razu. Chwilę później, wódz wioski przyniósł Smoczą Kulę i ofiarował ją Frizerowi. - Odejdź teraz, masz to, czego chciałeś. - rzekł. - Oh, miałbym pozbawić się zabawy? Żołnierze, zabawcie się również. Zabijcie wszystkich prócz wodza i tych dzieciaków. Chwilę później krew i martwe ciała osaczyły więc całą wioskę; trójkę nameczańskich wojowników, którzy nadlecieli w celu ochrony wioski z daleka, Frizer zabił osobiście bez wysiłku. W Gohanie szalała wręcz złość, Kuririn ledwo dawał radę ją tamować. Wódz wioski nie potrafił wypowiedzieć słowa, przerażony był złem i mocą Frizera. Ten zaś patrzał mu w oczy, śmiejąc się, po czym zabił go atakiem z dystansu, przeszywając mu serce. Rozkazał też Dodorii zabić uciekające nameczańskie dzieci. Ten z przyjemnością złapał pierwsze i oderwał mu głowę. Już chciał dopaść kolejnego, gdy jego drogę zasłonił swym własnym ciałem Gohan, rozbawiając armię Frizera, nie spodziewającą się takiej mocy u chłopaka. - Uciekaj! - krzyknął pół-Saiyan do Nameczanina, po czym zaatakował Dodorię frontalnie w brzuch. Ten, zaskoczony atakiem, dał się trafić i przyjął niemałe obrażenia. Gohan zadał kolejne trzy ciosy, dwa w twarz i jeden w plecy, wbijając żołnierza Frizera w ziemię. Sam Frizer zaś spokojnie obserwował wydarzenia, jak gdyby nie przejmował się losem jednego ze swych poddanych wojowników. Zaskoczony był mocą młodego dziecka. Gohan kontynuował atak, zatrzymało go dopiero jego zmęczenie. Stanął na ziemi i gotów był uciekać, jednakże Dodoria nadal był w nie najgorszym stanie. Nie chcąc przegrać, starał się złapać dzieciaka, jednak przeszkodził mu w tym Taiyoken wykonany przez Kuririna. Tą okazję zaś wykorzystał Vegeta, by zaatakować z zaskoczenia masowym atakiem ki słabszych żołnierzy Frizera, którzy popadali jak muchy. Sam jednak szybko się oddalił w obawie przed gniewem Frizera. Ukrył swoje ki, jednak starał się dalej wyczuwać ruchy innych. Wiedział, że Dodoria chcąc dopaść Gohana i Kuririna, oddali się od grupy. Na to właśnie liczył. 02 - Niesamowita moc Vegety! Starcia z Dodorią i Zarbonem - Zejdź mi z drogi, Vegeta! Nie mam zamiaru z tobą ani rozmawiać, ani walczyć! - krzyknął zirytowany faktem, iż jego drogę zagrodził Saiyan, Dodoria. - A ja właśnie mam zamiar z tobą walczyć. - odrzekł ze spokojem Vegeta. Na jego twarzy malował się lekki uśmieszek. - Vegeta? Ty? Nie masz ze mną żadnych szans! Wynoś się, póki możesz! - Lepiej uruchom ten twój cały detektor, psie. Zdziwisz się tym, co zobaczysz. - Niech będzie. - Dodoria uruchomił detektor i zwrócił uwagę na odczyty. Przeraził się i natychmiastowo wyłączył urządzenie. - Niemożliwe! Jakim cudem osiągnąłeś 24000 jednostek mocy? - W czasie gdy ty byłeś jedynie wrzodem na dupie Frizera, ja zajmowałem się walką. Skoro jednak teraz Frizer chce tych samych Smoczych Kul, których ja potrzebuję, nie mam innego wyjścia. Muszę cię zabić, jako jego przydupasa. Walcz! - Nie ma takiej opcji! - Dodoria rzucił się do ucieczki, chwilę później jednak jego drogę znów zagrodził o wiele szybszy od niego Vegeta. Zaśmiał mu się w twarz, po czym bez słowa zaczął atak. Pierwsze dwa szybko wymierzone ciosy Dodoria dał radę zablokować, trzeci jednak trafił go prosto w twarz. W chwili omdlenia, Vegeta kopnął go jeszcze dwa razy w prawą nogę, po czym gdy ten zawinął się z bólu, cisnął go z całej siły w dół wprost na skały. Czekał jednak w powietrzu na ruch z jego strony. W tym czasie, Gohan i Kuririn wracali do Bulmy, ukrywając swoje ki. Wykorzystali okazję walki dwóch potężnych wojowników do ucieczki. Zostali zauważeni w jednym momencie przez Dodorię, który leżąc na skale wyciągnął rękę w celu zadania ataku ki, jednakże Vegeta przerwał wtedy swoje czekanie i zmiażdżył mu ją bez litości. Jego ruch był wyjątkowo szybki, więc Dodoria nie miał nawet możliwości przy jego mocy, wykonać jakiegokolwiek uniku. Obronił się jednak przed następnym atakiem - strzałem ki. Wzleciał w powietrze i uniknął zwinnym ruchem kilku odłamków skał, które powstały po uderzeniu. "Wrzód na dupie Frizera" był już bardzo zmęczony walką, w której przegrywał. Sam posiadał powiem jedynie 17500 jednostek mocy, Vegeta przewyższał go więc w prawie każdym względzie. Mimo, iż był w powietrzu, trafił go jeden z kilkunastu wystrzelonych przez Saiyana ataków dystansowych, omdlewając go na krótki moment, w którym to Vegeta podleciał za jego plecy i uderzył go w kark, paraliżując całe ciało. Nie mając możliwości zrobienia niczego, Dodoria upadł na ziemię. - Dobra, mów, psie! Gdzie jest najbliższa wioska Nameczan? Muszę tam być przed Frizerem! - krzyknął Vegeta w nerwach, po czym stanął na ziemi, jedną nogą przytrzymując głowę Dodorii, dając sobie możliwość zgniecenia jej w każdym momencie. - Nic ci nie powiem, zdrajco - wykrztusił z przytrzaśniętej głowy wojownik Frizera, w którym było jednak nadal wiele energii. Zostawiał ją jednak sobie na ewentualną ucieczkę, wiedział bowiem, że w walce z Vegetą nie ma żadnych szans. - Dobro z serca Kakarota przeszło i do mnie. Jeżeli mi powiesz i będzie to prawda, daruję ci życie. Jeśli nie, będziesz zdychał w cierpieniach. Mów! - Jaką mam pewność, że mnie nie oszukasz? - Żadną. Ale to lepszy pomysł, niż zginąć na marne. Co ci szkodzi, nic nie masz do stracenia. Gadaj, tracę cierpliwość! - Dobrze. Jest 400 kilometrów w tamtym kierunku, według danych Frizera... - wyjąkał Dodoria w nadziei na uratowanie życia. Zaraz po tym, Vegeta puścił jego głowę, umożliwiając mu lot. Ten wykorzystał szybko okazję, wziął się za ucieczkę, bluzgając jednocześnie na Saiyana, gdy wtem... Vegeta wysadził go w powietrze jednym, potężnym atakiem ki. - Co za bezużyteczne ścierwo. Tfu! - splunął. Nie tracąc ani chwili czasu, książę Saiyan rzucił się do lotu w kierunku wyczutej przez niego Nameczańskiej energii. Miał wrażenie, że może być to wioska, w której znajdzie Smoczą Kulę. Chwilę później był na miejscu, zażądał rozmowy z wodzem od jednego z mieszkańców wioski. Ten wyszedł mu na przeciw. - Czego potrzebujesz, Saiyanie? Czyżbyś był po Smoczą Kulę? - spytał się. - Zgadłeś. Więc, oddasz mi ją po dobroci, czy zmuszony będę wytrzebić resztki waszej populacji? - Opór z naszej strony jest bezużyteczny. Powiedz tylko, współpracujesz z Frizerem? - Pragnę tego samego co on, lecz ja dla siebie, on dla siebie. Jesteśmy po przeciwnej stronie. - Dobrze zatem. - po tych słowach wódz wioski skierował się po Smoczą Kulę i po chwili z nią wrócił. Wręczył ją Vegecie i odszedł bez słowa. Ten też, nie marnując ani chwili, poleciał kawałek dalej i wrzucił ją w wodę. Odleciał jeszcze troszkę dalej, po czym ukrył swoje ki. Wyczuł jednak Frizera lecącego w kierunku wioski Nameczan, więc zbliżył się i zaczął obserwować wydarzenia z bezpiecznego miejsca. Kuririn, Gohan i Bulma, wraz z ocalonym nameczańskim dzieckiem imieniem Dende, lecieli zaś w innym kierunku po kolejną Smoczą Kulę. Na miejscu nie było jednak wioski Nameczan, tylko jeden budynek. Dende określił go jako "dom Wielkiego Guru", gdzie miała znajdować się jednogwiezdna Smocza Kula. Na przeciw gościom wyszedł dobrej postury, wysoki Nameczanin. - Dende? Kim są ci ludzie? - spytał się z pewną obawą, jakoby miał wrażenie, że mogą to być ludzie Frizera. - Są po naszej stronie. Chcą ożywić swoich przyjaciół, którzy zginęli na ich planecie. - wyjaśnił Dende. - Niech więc wejdą - odparł Nail, otwierając wejście. W środku znajdował się ogromny, gruby Nameczanin o ciemniejszej barwie niż inni z jego rasy. Nie imponował on swoją mocą, stwarzał jednak wrażenie bardzo inteligentnego i obeznanego. - Dawno nie było tu gości z innych planet. Musicie być dobrzy, skoro Nail pozwolił wam wejść. Mówcie, o co chodzi. - rzekł spokojnym głosem Wielki Guru. Bulma ze spokojem wyjaśniła historię, która wydarzyła się na Ziemi od momentu przylotu Raditza aż po walkę z Vegetą, tłumacząc, po co potrzebne im są Smocze Kule. - Rozumiem. Skoro tak, weźcie ją, lecz uważajcie na siebie. Widzę też wielką moc w tej dwójce dzieci. Jeśli chcecie, mogę ją nieco zwiększyć. - Nie jestem dzieckiem! - oburzył się Kuririn. Podeszli jednak oboje obok Wielkiego Guru, ten zaś położył swą dłoń na ich głowie. Tajemnicza energia zdawała się ulatywać z ich ciał, by potem wrócić do nich. - Cóż za cudowna moc! Jednakże, Gohan... nawet we dwoje nie mamy siły by przeciwstawić się Frizerowi. Mamy siłę być może porównywalną do Vegety. Prawda jednak była o wiele gorsza. Ich siła była zdecydowanie mniejsza od tej Vegety, który nadal skupiony był na obserwacji działań Frizera. Ten przyleciał do wioski z nadzieją na Smoczą Kulę, gdy jednak dowiedział się, że jej nie ma - kazał wybijać Nameczan jednego po drugim. Niespodziewanie, do wioski przyleciało trzech nameczańskich wojowników. Radary wskazywały, że poziom mocy każdego z nich to 72, Frizer nie mógł jednak wysłać zwykłych żołnierzy do walki, gdyż tych zabił już Vegeta. Kazał więc zająć się nimi Zarbonowi. Ci więc, widząc moc swojego przeciwnika, zwiększyli swoją moc do rzeczywistej, około 4700 jednostek każdy. Rzucili się do walki z trzech stron, otaczając Zarbona. Ten jednak zablokował pierwsze dwa ciosy rękoma, trzeciemu zaś zapobiegł kopiąc jednego z Nameczan w brzuch, omal go nie zabijając. W tym czasie posypała się salwa uderzeń ze strony dwóch pozostałych wojowników, które jednak Zarbon skutecznie blokował, aż do momentu gdy jednym z bloków oderwał rękę swojemu oponentowi i cisnął nią w drugiemu. Ten, ogłuszony, nie był w stanie zapobiec kolejnemu atakowi, który przebił jego ciało na wylot, doprowadzając do jego śmierci. W czasie, gdy Nameczanin z oderwaną ręką ją regenerował, żołnierz Frizera zabił tego zranionego wcześniej potężnym, dystansowym atakiem ki. Zaraz po tym rzucił się na ostatniego żyjącego oponenta; ten jednak zablokował jego cios odrośniętą już ręką i zaatakował Zarbona w twarz. Trafił, lecz atak nie przyniósł żadnego skutku nawet na wyglądzie agresora. Chwilę później, Nameczanin został wysadzony, a Zarbon otrzymał polecenie znalezienia i zabicia Vegety. Ten zaś nie był tym faktem przerażony. Wręcz cieszył się możliwością pozbycia się jednego z wrogów. Poleciał dalej, dając radarowi Zarbona go znaleźć; zatrzymał się dopiero na dogodnym miejscu do walki. Chwilę później, żołnierz Frizera nadleciał, gotowy do walki. - Dogodne miejsce, Vegeta. Czyżbyś się spodziewał mojej obecności tutaj? - spytał się żartobliwym tonem Zarbon, poprawiając grzywkę. - Nie wykonuj pedalskich ruchów, gdy do mnie mówisz. Tak, spodziewałem się ciebie. Wiem, że Frizer kazał ci ze mną walczyć, więc walcz! - Skoro tak chcesz... Zarbon rzucił się do walki. Jego prędkość zdawała się być niesamowita, Vegeta musiał więc skupić się na zablokowaniu jego czterech początkowych ataków. Stracił w ten sposób możliwość do ataku, wycofał więc się na kilkadziesiąt metrów. W czasie, gdy Zarbon nadlatywał, ten skupił swoją siłę na szybkie przemieszczenie się za jego plecy, skąd uderzył go w kark. Ten jednak nie zleciał na ziemię; zreflektował się i przeszedł do kontry, trafnie uderzając Vegetę w ramię. Saiyan jednak wykorzystał to, by drugą ręką uderzyć przeciwnika pod pachę. Mimo próby bloku Zarbona, udało mu się to, czym wytrącił rękę przeciwnika z jego ramienia, odzyskując sprawność ruchu jego ręki. - Bez pedalskich ataków, co? - krzyknął z dużą dozą arogancji. Walka trwała w najlepsze, przewaga wahała się raz po stronie Vegety, raz Zarbona; ostatecznie jednak to Vegeta sprowadził żołnierza Frizera do parteru jako pierwszy, atakując dystansowym strzałem ki z góry, wprost na jego ręce ułożone do blokady. Siła ataku Saiyana była jednak za duża. Mimo obrażeń, Zarbon jednak powstał w zwinny sposób, zablokował dwa ataki Vegety i rzucił się do kolejnej kontry; ta jednak okazała się być bezskuteczna, gdyż jego ruchy były zbyt wolne. Książę Saiyan przybił go do ziemi, kopnął kilka razy, po czym splunął na ziemię. Rozbił też jego detektor. - To nawet nie była moja pełna moc. Zarbon, jesteś bezużyteczny, rozumiesz? - pewien zwycięstwa Vegeta zaczął naśmiewać się z przeciwnika. - Cóż, Vegeta, to imponujące jaką siłę osiągnąłeś, jednakże o ile nie kryjesz dużej ilości mocy w sobie, jesteś przegrany. Tak samo jak i ty, potrafię się transformować. - Hah, nie pleć bzdur przed śmiercią. Lepiej módl się, by twój łaskawy chłopak, Frizer, cię ocalił. Zarbon nie odpowiedział jednak. Wstał, po czym ułożył ręce w kształt wieży, uniósł nad głowę i zaczął krzyczeć. Jego wygląd zmienił się diametralnie. Z łagodnych kształtów twarzy, smukłej postury i dobrze zaczesanej grzywki, nastąpiła przemiana w coś przypominające monstrum, wielką małpę bez futra, acz o zielonych włosach. - Vegeta, jesteś skończony. W tej formie mam 36000 jednostek mocy, rozumiesz? - śmiał się Zarbon, w czasie, gdy na twarzy Saiyana malował się strach. - I to nie jest nawet moja ostateczna forma... 03 - Vegeta na statku Frizera? Kolejne starcie z Zarbonem Frizer posiadał trzy smocze kule, ekipa z Ziemi również trzy. Frizer nie miał jednak pojęcia, gdzie schowane są kule Ziemian, zdenerwowany więc powrócił na swój statek. Nie mógł powiadomić o tym Zarbona, gdyż jego detektor został zniszczony. Ten jednak i tak był zajęty spuszczaniem łomotu Vegecie. Saiyan krztusił się już krwią, mimo tego Zarbon nie odpuszczał brutalnych ataków. Miotał bezsilnym już przeciwnikiem, rzucał nim o ściany i kontynuował to aż do momentu, gdy przekonany był o jego śmierci. Wrócił do swojej podstawowej formy, patrząc z góry na Vegetę, kpiną rzucił słowa "książę Saiyan", po czym wrócił do wioski, gdzie oczekiwał Frizera. Widząc jednak, że go tam nie ma, poleciał na statek. Kuririn zaś zorientował się, że kula która tajemniczo przemieściła się poza jedną z wiosek musiała zostać wzięta przez Vegetę. Postanowił więc, wraz z resztą Ziemian, nie tykać jej póki nie będzie to całkowicie koniecznie. Wraz z Gohanem zajęli się zwykłym życiem - polowali, jedli. Ich życie stało się na tyle sielankowe, na ile sielankowe może być życie na obcej planecie bez technologii z codzienną obawą o utratę życia przez potężnego księcia Saiyan lub imperatora galaktyki, Frizera. Do przylotu Goku zostały cztery dni. Zarbon wrócił na statek Frizera i zameldował mu o rzekomej śmierci Vegety. Ten jednak, zamiast ucieszyć się z faktu pozbycia się jego najsilniejszego przeciwnika, zdenerwował się na myśl, że bez jego zeznań nigdy nie dowie się, gdzie leży zdobyta przez niego Smocza Kula. Widząc irytację Frizera, Zarbon natychmiastowo poleciał po ciało Vegety z nadzieją, że ten jeszcze żyje i będzie można wrzucić go do kapsuły leczniczej. Tak też było. Zarbon zabrał ciało bełkoczącego jeszcze Vegety, po którym widać było irytację, na statek Frizera. Na miejscu umieścił go do kapsuły leczniczej i kazał innemu wojownikowi, Quiiemu, pilnować Saiyana. Samemu zaś udał się zameldować o wszystkim Frizerowi. Nuda u Ziemian spowodowała jednak u nich wolę zdobycia czwartej Smoczej Kuli. Udał się po nią Gohan, na drodze jednak stanęło mu kilku żołnierzy Frizera. Ten widząc to zatrzymał się w powietrzu, dając im podlecieć i okrążyć go; wtedy młody pół-Saiyan ruszył do ataku. Pierwszym atakiem z łokcia obezwładnił jednego oponenta, skontrował ataki dwóch kolejnych, jednym z nich zaś rzucił o kolejnego. Gdy pozostał mu tylko jeden, ogłuszył go jedynie uderzeniem w kark bez dużej siły. Nikogo nie zabijając, zdobył więc Smoczą Kulę bez dużego wysiłku. Godzinę później wrócił do kryjówki Ziemian. Minęła noc. Goku jednak nie odczuł tego, trenował bowiem na stukrotnej już grawitacji. Nadal czuł opór przy ruchach, jednak zachowywał ich płynność. Wzniósł się w powietrze, stworzył trzy wiszące w nim kule energii i skierował je jednocześnie na siebie, po czym zaczął zwinnie ich unikać. Minutę później był jednak zbyt zmęczony na dalszy trening w ten sposób, postanowił więc pozbyć się ich używając techniki Kamehameha. Włożył w nią jednak zbyt wiele siły, przez co ta po kilku okrążeniach środka statku trafiła wprost na niego. Ten, zmuszony do blokady zdołał stłumić jej energię, stracił jednak na tyle mocy, że zmuszony był do zjedzenia fasolki Senzu. Vegeta zaś w tym czasie przebudził się, wysadzając w powietrze kapsułę leczniczą wraz z pilnującym go Quiim. Zrobił to jednak na tyle cicho, by pozostać przy tym niezauważonym, otworzył więc drzwi na statek i biegł pokój po pokoju w jednym kierunku, szukając miejsca gdzie są Smocze Kule. Wyczuwając energie zrozumiał, że muszą one być tam, gdzie Frizer; wpadł więc na pomysł wystrzelenia ataku ki w przeciwnym kierunku w celu zmylenia przeciwnika. Plan się powiódł, dodatkowo statek Frizera został połowicznie zniszczony. W czasie, gdy armia bezskutecznie szukała Saiyana, ten wyrzucił Smocze Kule przez szybę w jedno, konkretne miejsce i uciekł. Szybko zebrał je razem i przeniósł w miejsce leżące w przeciwnym kierunku geograficznym od statku Frizera, by nie zostać zbyt szybko przyuważonym. Na statku zaś Frizer zorientował się, że Vegeta go oszukał, kazał więc Zarbonowi poszukać Vegety ze Smoczymi Kulami, a następnie go zabić. Zaraz potem wezwał na Namek tajemniczą grupę Sił Specjalnych Ginyu, by ci pomogli mu w tej kuriozalnej walce z Saiyanem i grupką Ziemian. Zarbon leciał w kierunku, w którym spodziewał się Vegety. Poleciał jednak znacznie za daleko i trafił na Gohana, Bulmę, Kuririna i Dende; nie wiedział jednak, że mogą oni mieć Smocze Kule. - Oh, to wy przeciwstawiliście się Frizerowi, gdy wybijał wioskę Nameczan. Macie szczęście, że przeżyliście. Tym razem jednak wam nie daruję. - Gohan, nie mówmy mu o tym, że je mamy. Może damy jakoś radę! - krzyknął Kuririn, przyjmując pozycję gotowości do walki. Gohan skinął głową i zrobił to samo; gestem ręki skinął jednak na Bulmę, by uciekała. Ta posłuchała i uciekła do jaskini. - Co macie? Zresztą, nieważne. Zabiję was a potem zajrzę do jaskini, żaden problem. Zarbon ruszył do ataku, jako pierwszy cel obrał Kuririna, który zablokował jeden z jego ciosów, drugim zaś został trafiony, przez co odleciał na kilka metrów. W czasie jednak, gdy Zarbon chciał go dogonić i zadać kilka kolejnych ciosów, Gohan zaatakował go od boku silnym prawym sierpowym. Atak ten nie odniósł jednak wielkiego skutku, jednakże wytrącił żołnierza Frizera z jego pozycji i zmusił do walki z Gohanem, którą jednak gdy tylko Zarbon zdobył realną przewagę, przerwał Kuririn. Zaraz po tym oboje ruszyli do walki z dwóch stron, jednak ciosy ich obu zostały zablokowane przez szybką ucieczkę Zarbona, po której nastąpiła natychmiastowa szarża. Rozpoczęła się seria ucieczek i szarż, stale rozpoczynanych to przez jedną, to przez drugą stronę; obie strony walczyły bardzo wyrównanie. Zawirowania energii wyczuł jednak Vegeta i poznał, że Zarbon walczy z Kuririnem i Gohanem. Postanowił się więc dołączyć, zabić wszystkich i zabrać Ziemianom Smocze Kule. Ruszył z ogromną prędkością w kierunku walki, na której miejscu nastąpiła drastyczne zachwianie równowagi. W obawie o złość Frizera, Zarbon postanowił zakończyć sprawę szybko i przeszedł w swoją dziwną, małpowatą formę. W tej postaci bez problemu odpierał wszystkie zmasowane ataki dwojga oponentów i był w stanie zadawać im spore obrażenia; ci jednak zauważyli jego utratę prędkości w tej postaci, przez co zaczęli sprytnie uciekać, irytując tym samym swojego przeciwnika. Widząc bezskuteczność latania za nimi, postanowił się zatrzymać i ochłonąć, w tym czasie jednak przybył Vegeta. - Co jest, Zarbon? W swojej zwykłej formie nie możesz nawet pokonać głupich dzieciaków? - zaśmiał się. - Nie zapominaj, że sam też przegrałeś. - odparł Zarbon lekko. - Ziemianie, zostawcie go mi. Ale nie próbujcie uciekać, bo spotka was rychła śmierć. A tak, oszczędzę wasze życia, jeśli oddacie mi Smocze Kule. Dzisiaj jestem dobrym chłopcem. - na twarzy Vegety widoczny stał się lekki uśmieszek pełen pewności siebie. - Zobaczymy - odparł Zarbon, ruszając do walki. Pierwsze ciosy zderzyły się centralnie pięścią o pięść, drugi jednak Vegeta zadał o wiele szybciej, wybijając Zarbona kilka metrów przed siebie. Ten jednak zreflektował się i uniknął kolejnego ciosu, trafiając zarazem swoim, jednakże bez żadnego efektu. Widząc to, Vegeta zaśmiał się, określił jego ataki za "niewystarczające nawet na podryw" i samemu zaatakował całą siłą wprost na odsłonięty przez moment brzuch Zarbona, doprowadzając go do chwilowego omdlenia. To też wykorzystał, sprowadzając go potężnym uderzeniem w dół. Siła spadku Zarbona była tak potężna, że zrobiła metrową dziurę w ziemi. Ten jednak dał radę powstać i rzucić się do kolejnej kontry, chybił jednak i został odbity z powrotem w powietrze, co dało mu możliwość do kolejnej transformacji. Kolor jego skóry i futra z zielonego zmienił się na granatowy, twarz wysmuklała, a oczy stały się mniej wyłupiaste. Stał się również o wiele bardziej zwinny poprzez zmniejszenie masy mięśniowej; jego moc jednak również wzrosły. Mimo obrażeń ruszył do kolejnego boju z Vegetą, zrobił to tak szybko i w sprytny sposób, że Saiyan nie miał nawet czasu na unik, gdy już Zarbon uderzył go w plecy, po czym odbił dalej w powietrze. Ten zreflektował się i szybko uniknął kolejnego ciosu, po czym ruszył do wymiany frontalnych uderzeń z wojownikiem Frizera w jego trzeciej formie. Nie był jednak w stanie zyskać jakiejkolwiek przewagi, Zarbon trafiał go o wiele częściej i mocniej niż on jego. Mimo tego osłabił go on trochę, chwilę później oboje stanęli w powietrzu by zyskać oddech i wrócić do walki. Odpoczynek przerwała jednak Kamehameha Gohana, którą ten miał zamiar trafić zarówno Vegetę, jak i Zarbona. Ten pierwszy wykonał unik, znał bowiem sztuczki młodego pół-Saiyana. Ten drugi zaś został trafiony, co nie doprowadziło bezpośrednio do jego porażki, ale do osłabienia. Zdenerwowany niespodziewanym atakiem Gohana wojownik Frizera ruszył na niego, jego drogę zagrodził jednak swoją pięścią Vegeta, trafiając go w twarz. Zaraz potem Saiyan wymierzył kilka kolejnych ciosów, szybko osłabiając Zarbona i sprowadzając go do podłoża, gdzie naciskiem na jego prawe ramię w chwili omdlenia, rozkruszył je. - Imponujące, Vegeta. Jakim cudem zyskałeś taką moc? - wyjąkał obolały z bólu, krwawiący kosmita, który nie mogąc utrzymać swej najsilniejszej formy, wrócił do podstawowej. - To taka sztuczka. Saiyanie zwiększają swoją moc, gdy są bliscy śmierci, a zdenerwowanie dodatkowo ją powiększa. Ty doprowadziłeś do obu z tych rzeczy. - odpowiedział Vegeta, blokując jednocześnie nogą Zarbona tak, by ten nie mógł wyprowadzić ataku. - Sprytne. Możesz więc mnie już zabić, zresztą jak nie ty, to Frizer. Nie martw się jednak, wylatując słyszałem jeszcze jak Frizer wzywa Siły Specjalne Ginyu. One już się tobą zajmą. - Więc ten pies nadal wysługuje się innymi? Cóż, to szczęście dla tych ziemian. Słyszycie? Przydacie mi się, słuchajcie się więc mnie, albo czeka was to, co jego! Po tych słowach, Vegeta wysadził Zarbona w powietrze silnym atakiem, niszcząc tym samym kilkadziesiąt metrów ziemi. Spojrzał gniewnym wzrokiem na przerażonych Kuririna i Gohana, po czym krzyknął do nich, by przynieśli mu Smocze Kule i polecieli za nim. Ci więc posłuchali, dali mu wszystkie cztery kule i ruszyli w kierunku wskazanym przez Vegetę, zostawiając Dende i Bulmę w jaskini bez Smoczych Kul. - Więc ukradliście tą moją, którą schowałem? Sprytne, macie jakiś radar? - spytał się Vegeta, lecąc. - Nieźle główkujesz. Tak, ukradliśmy ci ją, teraz wygląda to dość głupio - zaśmiał się Kuririn. - Grunt że mam ją ze sobą. Z wami i tak policzę się później, najpierw moja nieśmiertelność i pokonanie Frizera. Chwilę później dotarli na miejsce i złożyli wszystkie siedem kul w odpowiedni sposób. Te zaś się zaświeciły, jakby były gotowe do wezwania smoka, bo tak też było naprawdę. - Póki co nie wzywajmy smoka. Rozdzielę kule w różne miejsca, by w razie czego nikt z Ginyu ani, co gorsza, Frizer się nie wbił mi w paradę. Zresztą, nie wzięliśmy tego zielonka i nie znamy nameczańskiego, więc co tu po nas. - rzekł Saiyan, po czym zaczął rzucać kulami w różnych kierunkach, zostawiając sobie tylko jedną. - Ukryjcie swoje ki, nie chcecie przecież, by nas zbyt szybko znaleźli. Musimy trenować, by w razie czego przeciwstawić się Siłom Specjalnym. - Goku przyleci tu za trzy dni, Vegeta. Może on da radę? - odparł ze spokojem Kuririn. - Cholera go wie. Mimo tego, Ginyu mogą zjawić się tu lada chwila, więc musimy być gotowi. Trenujemy tak, wy dwaj na mnie. Rozumiecie? Inaczej zginiecie wcześniej, niż ja planuję was zabić. Gohan i Kuririn skinęli głowami, po czym rozpoczął się trening. Trwał godzinę, po czym naszła przerwa na zdobycie jedzenia. W tym tempie minęły dwa dni, w które to Frizer zdążył naprawić swój statek. Później, około kilometra na północ od jego statku, nadleciało pięć jednoosobowych rakiet. Nadleciały Siły Specjalne Ginyu. 04 - Tworzymy Siły Specjalne Ginyu! Smocze Kule w rękach Frizera Za pomocą przywiezionych przez członków Sił Specjalnych Ginyu detektorów, namierzenie Vegety i dwójki Ziemian nie było żadnym problemem i zaraz po podarowaniu Armii Frizera skrzynki urządzeń oraz krótkiej rozmowie z samym Frizerem, elitarni wojownicy ruszyli by zabić wszystkich niechcianych ludzi i Saiyan na Nameku. Ich lot trwał pół godziny, przez co Vegeta, Gohan i Kuririn mieli czas się przygotować. Książę Saiyan już wcześniej miał okazję poznać ich słabe i mocne strony, opowiedział więc o nich swoim nie do końca chcianym towarzyszom, by ci mogli chociaż trochę przystosować swój styl walki do ich słabych stron. Byli pewni, że do niej i tak dojdzie. Piątka wojowników z różnych stron kosmosu nadleciała, prezentując się w bardzo imponujący i charyzmatyczny sposób. Największy z nich, Ginyu, zabrał głos. - Cześć, Vegeta. Słuchaj, stary, nie mam ochoty cię zabijać. Oddaj kule po dobroci i zmykaj z tej planety, jakoś przekonam Frizera by wyluzował. To jak, deal? - Cześć, Ginyu. Również w pewien sposób żywię do ciebie szacunek i nie pragnę twojej śmierci, jednakże nie ma opcji bym oddał to, na co tak ciężko pracowałem. Zwłaszcza, że jak widzisz, tego nie mam. - Czyli masz je gdzieś daleko lub niedaleko. Ja nie chcę przykładać ręki do twojej śmierci, więc lecę poszukać tych kulek. Moi koledzy nie żywią jednak do ciebie takiej sympatii jak ja. - Niech tak będzie. Dobra, ja walczę jako jeden i ta dwójka jako jeden. Przecież to dzieci. Zdecydujcie się, kto z kim będzie walczyć. - rzekł Vegeta, przygotowany na walkę. Nie mając szans odeprzeć Ginyu szukającego kul, dał mu wolną rękę. Czterej członkowie Sił Specjalnych Ginyu zaczęli grać wzajemnie ze sobą w kamień-papier-nożyce do trzech punktów. Zwycięzca miał walczyć z Vegetą, a zdobywca drugiego miejsca z Gohanem i Kuririnem. Walkę z Vegetą wygrał silnie zbudowany, podobny do człowieka Recoom, zaś z dwójką Ziemian - niski, zielony Guldo. Jako pierwszy swój bój rozpoczął więc ten drugi, w ramach rekompensaty za to, że ma gorszych przeciwników. Stał więc i czekał na ruch ze strony oponentów, którzy ruszyli na niego frontalnie, wyczuwając, że jego ki jest słabe i niezakłócone próbą ukrycia jego części. Zostali jednak zatrzymani na chwilę w powietrzu, i w ten moment Guldo uderzył ich obu tak, że ci polecieli w dwie różne strony świata. Po chwili znów mogli się ruszać, więc wrócili do ataku, który zakończył się w podobny sposób. - Guldo, nowa technika? Gratuluję, jak na plugawe ścierwo jesteś dość kreatywny - rzekł Vegeta. Ten jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa i rzucił się do ataku na czasowo sparaliżowanego Kuririna; nie zdążył jednak i ten mu oddał bez problemu, doprowadzając do odrzucenia małego zielonego kosmity daleko w tył, co wykorzystał Vegeta, wysadzając go w powietrze. - Mało honorowo, co? Zawsze mnie ten typek denerwował, wybaczcie. To co, teraz mam walczyć z Recoomem? - spytał się zadowolony po swoim skutecznym ataku Vegeta. - Nas w sumie też - odrzekł Jess, nie zwracając jakby uwagi na śmierć swojego kompana. - Dobra, Vegeta. Szykuj się na porządne bęcki - rzekł Recoom, po czym wyrzucił swój radar i ruszył frontalnie na Saiyana. Ten zablokował z trudem jego potężny atak, uśmiechnął się jednak i oddał mu potężnym kopniakiem w kolano prawej nogi, co jednak nie odniosło takiego skutku, jaki był zamierzony. Recoom zaczął więc wymierzać szybkie, proste ciosy, które Vegeta z łatwością blokował. Po chwili jednak zaatakował bardzo mocno, czego Saiyan się spodziewał i zwyczajnie uciekł przed ciosem i zaczął strzelać mnóstwem słabych ataków Ki w swojego przeciwnika, haratając jego skórę. Nie spodziewał się jednak że od czasu ostatniej walki Recoom tak bardzo nabrał na prędkości i nie uniknął silnego ciosu wprost na krocze. - Dlaczego?! Dlaczego kopnąłeś mnie w moje przyrodzenie? - krzyknął obolały Vegeta wysokim, acz pełnym zdenerwowania głosem. Zebrał się w garść i w przypływie złości zaczął o wiele bardziej potężny atak. Zdobył przewagę nad Recoomem i nawet wybił mu kilka zębów, ten jednak był w stanie kontrować co wolniejsze ataki. Zbierał też moc na swój własny, potężny cios ki wymierzony w Saiyana. Walka trwała w najlepsze, przenosząc się to z dystansu na walkę wręcz; to z ziemi w powietrze i na odwrót. Recoom odzyskał jednak panowanie nad sytuacją raniąc lewą rękę Vegety swoim atakiem wystrzelonym z ust. Ciosy Saiyana mogły być prowadzone tylko jedną z rąk, co go znacząco osłabiło. Do tego, tracił on swoją siłę o wiele szybciej niż oponent, który z czasem wracał do swojej początkowej przewagi. Gohan z Kuririnem w tym czasie zwyczajnie obserwowali walkę; wiedzieli bowiem, że przeszkadzanie Vegecie nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Po chwili jednak Recoom zdobył przewagę na nowo, Saiyan był bowiem wyczerpany. Ten wykorzystał to jeszcze bardziej i w kluczowym momencie uderzył go całą swoją siłą w plecy, po czym gdy ten leciał w powietrzu, dodatkowo uderzył go kolanem w brzuch i przybił do ziemi. Już miał roztrzaskać głowę Vegecie, gdy wtem Kuririn o mało co nie odciął mu nogi swoim Kienzanem. To jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło Recooma, i ten rzucił się na niego całą swoją mocą, o mało co nie zabijając człowieka jednym ciosem. Ta sytuacja rozzłościła zaś Gohana, który grożąc Recoomowi śmiercią wystrzelił w niego swoje Masenko, trafiając go w ręce ułożone do bloku tak mocno, że zanim cała energia ataku rozproszyła się, członek Sił Specjalnych zaorał piętnaście metrów swoimi nogami. Młody pół-Saiyan nie stracił jednak całej swojej energii i kontynuował atak z dystansu, oślepiając Recooma na chwilę, po czym nagle zaatakował frontalnie, trafiając go w twarz, pozbawiając go wzroku na jedno oko. Ten tracił już siłę i zapał do walki, ruszył jednak w nerwach na Gohana, który całkowicie opadł z sił po chwili uderzenia i zaczął miotać nim po całej wyspie, na której się znajdowali, aż jego zabawy praktycznie martwym chłopakiem nie przerwał Vegeta, który mimo wielu urazów i krwawiącego ciała, stanął do walki. - Nie wiem, jaką moc ma ten dzieciak... ale gorszy nie będę! - krzyknął Saiyan, rzucając się do ataku. Jego szybkie ciosy trafiały w ciało przeciwnika bez żadnego problemu, wybijając mu ząb po zębie aż do momentu, gdy ten pluł już krwią i praktycznie całkowicie zatracił zdolność mowy. Wtedy Vegeta ugodził go w brzuch, wykopał daleko w powietrze i już miał strzelić całym swoim Ki, gdy wtem Burter, jeden z pozostałych członków Sił Specjalnych Ginyu, ugodził go z zaskoczenia w plecy. Vegeta opadł na ziemię, Recoom zaś wpadł do wody; Jess jednak ruszył by go odratować. Z powodzeniem. - No proszę, mamy trzy poskładane ofermy. Cóż, teraz zostaje tylko ich zabić zgodnie z poleceniem Frizera. - rzekł Burter w uniesieniu. Zaraz po tych słowach przygotował się do strzału w Gohana, jednakże jego atak został zablokowany. - Wytrzymały jesteś, dzieciaku. Nie przedłużaj swojej agonii. - Burter, czekaj. Włącz swój detektor i zwróć uwagę na sektor A44. Widzisz to niesamowite ki co ja? - przerwał mu Jess. - Widzę. Niemożliwe jednak, by ktoś obcy mógł mieć aż taką moc! Coś musiało się zepsuć. Dobra, pozamiatajmy już te śmieci. Wystrzelił kolejny pocisk, tym razem w Vegetę. Trafił, ten jednak przeżył i przetoczył się wraz z ziemią kilka metrów dalej. Widząc to, strzelił raz jeszcze, pocisk jednak został zablokowany przez niewidoczne coś. - Co to do cholery było?! - zdenerwował się Burter. - To byłem ja. - rzekł zdenerwowany Son Goku, stojąc za jego plecami, po czym zaatakował go mocno w prawe ramię. Jego siła była wystarczająca, by powalić przeciwnika jednym ciosem na ziemię. - Moc 32000 jednostek... Burter powalony? Jakim cudem? Co się tu do cholery dzieje?! - krzyknął Jess w przerażeniu. - Ty! - krzyknął Goku do Jessa - uciekaj, póki ci pozwalam. Mam sprawy do załatwienia i proszę, nie mieszaj się w nie. - Nie będę uciekać przed kimś z taką niską mocą bojową. Burtera może pokonałeś, ale ja jestem silniejszy! - odparł członek Sił Specjalnych. - Idiota... - wydusił z siebie Vegeta. - Skoro tak, walcz! - krzyknął Goku, po czym zniknął poprzez poruszanie się tak szybko, że Jess nie był w stanie go zauważyć. Zdezorientowany, zaczął strzelać atakami Ki we wszystkie kierunki; jednakże te, które miałyby trafić w Vegetę, Kuririna czy Gohana, nie dolatywały do ziemi. Wreszcie, jeden z takich ataków został odbity przez Kakarota tak, że trafił Jessowi w twarz, po czym Goku zrobił dokładnie to samo - uderzył go w twarz. Zaraz po tym sprowadził go uderzeniem na ziemię, pozbawiając go jakiejkolwiek energii i siły do walki. Po wygranej walce, stanął ze spokojem na ziemi, wyrzucił z sakiewki kilka fasolek Senzu i rzucił jedną Kuririnowi, jedną Gohanowi i jedną Vegecie. Wszyscy zjedli i natychmiastowo wrócili do sił i podziękowali Kakarotowi, prócz Vegety, który spostrzegł nadlatującego Ginyu bez smoczych kul. Wywnioskował, że ten musiał już je oddać Frizerowi. - Kakarot! Dasz radę z nim? Ja polecę zobaczyć co z Smoczymi Kulami, obawiam się, że Frizer je ma! - krzyknął. - Innego wyjścia chyba nie mam! Dobra, leć. Gohan, Kuririn, oddalcie się. - rzekł Goku. Ci więc posłuchali i polecieli do Dende i Bulmy; Vegeta ruszył w stronę statku Frizera, a Kakarot zajął się walką z Ginyu. cdn, nie chce mi się pisać;) Kategoria:Twórczość KutaVifona Kategoria:Serie